Flocon Rouge
by Dagron
Summary: Concours Naniwa Hiver 2006. One shot. La neige tombe, elle reste blanche. La neige atterrit, et elle se tache, inévitablement, de sang.


_Participation au concours hiver 2006 (de fanfictions Détective Conan) du site Naniwa._

**Flocon Rouge.**

La neige tombait abondamment. Flocon après flocon, de petites taches de blanc se retrouvaient entrain de danser autour d'elle, à l'entourer. Les flocons étaient tellement nombreux qu'ils semblèrent la dissimuler telle une silhouette grise dans la nuit blanche. C'était un peu comme si elle s'était retrouvée sous la mer, une algue entourée de plancton voletant au gré du courant.  
Un de ces paysages à vous subjuguer tellement ils sont à la fois beaux et surréels.

Une vue accompagnée, cependant, d'une sensation propre à l'hiver. Une sensation de grand froid.  
Elle ne l'avait pas ressentie au début, étant bien emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir, ainsi qu'une écharpe parsemée de rouge. Cependant, à force de sentir la neige tombante lui chatouiller le visage, et fondre sur ses cheveux auburns pour ensuite s'écouler sur sa nuque, il se fit sentir d'autant plus fort, envoyant des dagues d'inconfort à travers sa peau.

Mais elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle ne voulait pas retourner dans la maison du drame. Pas encore. Et puis, peut-être que si elle restait exposée ainsi aux éléments, ils pourraient lui faire oublier la vue du sang qui tachait la neige non loin.  
Le sang de cet enfant.  
La main blanche du petit cadavre, tout comme le reste du corps, commençait déjà à se couvrir d'un linceul de blanc.

La fraîcheur qui l'entourait n'était rien comparée au dégoût qu'elle ressentait en voyant la couleur rose sombre qui tâchait le matelas neigeux. Des regrets, des souhaits impossibles à réaliser, des remords lui torturaient l'esprit.

Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier le regard trahi que le jeune garçon lui avait jeté, en la voyant, revolver au poing.  
L'arme gisait maintenant à ses pieds, mi-enfoui dans la neige.  
Elle n'avait pas pu tirer, mais l'enfant avait été condamné d'avance.  
Elle se demandait si elle pourrait un jour devenir aussi insensible qu'un flocon de neige, aussi froid que Gin, lorsqu'il avait tiré dans le dos de l'enfant.  
Elle se demandait si ce serait forcément une bonne chose...

Elle sentait les larmes menacer de couler de ses yeux, mais elle ne pouvait se le permettre, à aucun moment.  
Dans l'organisation, faire preuve de sensibilité, de compassion vis à vis d'une de ses victimes était un signe de faiblesse, souvent récompensé par la mort.  
Et Gin était bel et bien un membre à part entière de l'organisation, prêt à exécuter la sentence sans questions.  
Elle s'essuya les yeux d'une main gantée, essayant de retrouver un semblant de sa physionomie calme et réservée.  
Elle ne voulait à aucun prix se laisser tuer pour une raison aussi futile.  
Et surtout pas par lui.

Exaspérée par sa faiblesse, elle tourna les yeux vers le ciel tout en soupirant.  
Un petit espace noir s'était créé parmi les nuages, laissant apercevoir quelques poussières d'étoiles à travers les flocons virevoltants. Ce garçon, ses parents, le vieil homme... Tous morts pour rien.  
Elle était venue avec Gin et Vodka pour enquêter sur une rumeur, et au bout du compte, ce n'avait été qu'un savant montage, un piège maladroit, visant l'organisation.

À quoi donc pensait leur boss? Qu'est-ce qui justifiait toutes ces victimes?  
Pourquoi un homme aussi intelligent et charismatique continuait-il à chasser des chimères?

Dans les rares entretiens qu'elle avait eus avec le Boss, il l'avait percée à jour en un rien de temps, et étonnée de par ses facultés. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Gin, Vodka, et les autres lui étaient tellement fidèles. Avec lui, tout semblait possible, même l'impossible... Même le pire.  
Elle frissonna en repensant à la menace qu'il avait sous-entendue alors... La menace envers sa sœur, Akemi.

Des crissements de neige venant de derrière elle vinrent interrompre ses pensées.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et sans avoir à y penser, son visage se figea dans une expression à la fois froide et sarcastique.  
C'était Gin.

"Tu comptes regarder la neige tomber encore longtemps, Sherry?"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.  
C'était un homme grand, imposant, au visage dur mais maintenant familier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comment, lorsqu'il se tenait ainsi parmi les torrents de neige, avec ses cheveux quasi blancs voletant au vent, son aura de menace semblait s'estomper, se fondre dans la beauté du paysage, chose rare.

"Je me demandais..." Commença-t-elle à dire...

"Hm?" Fit-il, après qu'elle eut laissé sa phrase en suspens un brin trop longtemps.

"Je me demandais ce que tu pensais de la neige..." Mentit-elle.

Il resta immobile un moment, l'air de considérer ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
Finalement, il jeta sa cigarette à terre.  
"Ce n'est pas ton genre de poser des questions futiles." Dit-il, avançant quelques pas pour se retrouver auprès d'elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce petit picotement de panique dans la nuque qu'elle associait maintenant aux divers membres de l'organisation. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Gin avait une expression inhabituelle sur le visage.

"La vie est pleine de futilités." Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
C'était vrai après tout. Des voyages futiles, des pensées futiles... Des morts futiles.

Gin sourit, en s'accroupissant dans la neige. Il ramassa l'arme que Sherry avait laissé tomber à terre une demi-heure plus tôt. Il devait avoir un regard perçant pour la repérer malgré la neige fraîche qui l'avait recouverte.  
"Dans ce cas..." Répliqua-t-il, en se relevant et lui tendant le revolver. "Je dois avouer que j'aime regarder la neige."

Sherry leva les sourcils de surprise, reprenant l'arme à feu sans trop y faire attention.  
L'homme resta muet un moment, à contempler le paysage. Les flocons tombaient en moins grand nombre maintenant, l'air de prendre tout leur temps pour rejoindre le sol.  
Finalement, Gin tendit une main gantée dans l'air, attendant que des flocons y atterrissent.  
La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le gant, ainsi que son manteau, étaient tachés de sang noir, contrastant fortement avec son regard mélancolique.

"Cette neige qui tombe des cieux, si blanche, si pure..."  
Il rapprocha sa main de lui, afin d'en contempler la paume.  
"C'est un peu comme les êtres humains..."  
Il jeta un regard vers le corps froid de l'enfant, gisant dans la neige.  
"Nous venons dans ce monde tels des agneaux purs, mais tôt ou tard..."  
Sa main se plongea dans la poche de son manteau, et il termina sa phrase en donnant un coup de pied dans la poudreuse, envoyant voler une gerbe de terre et de neige.  
"Nous finissons par nous souiller."

Sherry resta muette un moment, mais, se rendant compte de son silence, elle se rattrapa.  
"Je ne te savais pas philosophe." Dit-elle, espérant que son cynisme habituel ne manquerait pas à l'appel.

"Je ne le suis pas." Répondit Gin. Son visage avait retrouvé sa froideur habituelle. "Allez viens. Nous partons tôt demain."

"Pour Tokyo?"

"Pour Tokyo."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander, tandis que Gin la dirigeait vers la maison de compagne, s'il avait fait exprès de se mettre entre elle et le cadavre, tout en posant une main quelque peu rassurante sur son épaule. Cela ne lui avait pas échappé non plus qu'il n'avait pas fait mention de son hésitation à tirer tout à l'heure.  
"... Dis-moi, Gin..."

"Oui?" Fit-il. Son humeur bavarde semblait définitivement s'être dissipée.  
"Et si le flocon de neige refuse de se laisser salir?"

Il laissa échapper un rire.  
"Tu n'as fini tes études aux États-Unis que récemment, et je ne te supervise que depuis quelques mois, mais je pensais qu'une jeune femme aussi futée que toi aurait déjà compris la réponse à cette question."  
Tiens, tiens. Il n'avait pas utilisé le mot fille.

"Un flocon de neige qui ne se retrouve pas salit par la terre, ne reste pas un flocon de neige longtemps."  
Il sourit d'une façon cruelle, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il parlait d'une cible à descendre.

Sherry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était vraiment vrai, en jetant un regard vers les montagnes au Nord, qui émergeaient à travers la neige qui s'estompait.  
Il y avait là-haut des glaciers de neige blanche et pure, réputés depuis des siècles.  
Cependant sa métaphore de tout à l'heure ne lui avait pas échappé, et elle ne le questionna pas.

"Dis-moi, Sherry. Ta couleur préférée, c'est bien le rouge?" Dit Gin en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule. Un regard vers l'enfant mort.

"Oui." Répondit-elle. "Le rouge sang." Une couleur qu'elle aimait et haïssait à la fois. Elle l'associait à ses séances de dissection à l'université, où la couleur était une toile de fond sur laquelle l'on vérifiait la théorie du corps humain. Elle l'associait aussi aux prises de sang, une vrai mine d'information sur l'état de santé, voir l'identité d'un individu vivant. Un rouge vif et vivant, courageux, prêt à tout pour survivre.

Elle avait oublié que c'était aussi une des couleurs de la mort.

"Bien." Répondit Gin, avec un sourire.

Il relâcha son épaule, et tous deux retournèrent ensembles dans la maison de la famille récemment décimée.  
Ils allaient y dormir, laissant Vodka de garde, au cas où, et, une fois le matin venu, ils quitteraient ces montagnes recluses pour Tokyo, où Sherry pourrait reprendre ses recherches en laboratoire tandis que Gin et Vodka retourneraient à leur transactions habituelles.  
Cependant, ce voyage avait, sans qu'aucune des parties impliquées ne s'en rendent compte, planté quelques unes des graines des évènements à venir.  
L'obsession de Gin pour un flocon de neige teinté de rouge, la transformation de celle-ci en larme, et l'arrivée tardive d'une fleur appelée espoir...

**Fin.**

Note: _Au cas où cela n'est pas clair, ce One Shot se déroule avant les évènements de Détective Conan, et sous-entend une relation Gin-Sherry qui m'a brisé la cervelle... D'où la logique tordue avec la neige.  
Je ne me suis rendue compte qu'en lisant les critiques de cette fiction d'à quel point ma perception de Gin était si ce n'est erronée, est divergente de la norme, donc cela explique le fait qu'il puisse ne pas sembler très fidèle à lui-même._

A noter aussi que j'ai aussi envoyée une autre participation (sur le thème du violeur en série) que je ne comptes pas poster ici.  
Vous pouvez la lire sur le site DCfanfics, mais je vous previens qu'elle contient des scènes pouvant se révéler choquantes. (Pour l'url de dcfanfics, voir mon profile.)


End file.
